Pretty Pictures
by Loethlin
Summary: Shepard sent Kelly to lure Morinth into the trap. It almost went awry. Fortunately, Kelly has tricks up her sleeve. Mass Effect Kink Meme fill. Yay, won an award for this one!


Another Mass Effect Kink Meme fill.

The prompt was:  
><em>While Shepard and Samara are on the hunt for Morinth, poor Kelly gets swept up in the Ardat-Yakshi's charms and just when it seems poor Kelly's a goner, something hilarious happens which turns the tables on Morinth.<em>

_It could be a Cerberus implant thingamajigger, or super secret psychologist training, heck, she could even be a sailor skirted magical girl for all I care! All that matters is that at the end, Morinth's all, "Derp!" and Kelly's all, "Lol!', and Shepard and Samara are all, "Wat?"_

_For Great Hilarity, Launch Every Lulz!_

* * *

><p>It was easy to lure Morinth out, really. All Kelly had to do was turn the charm on, sway to the thumping music in her practised, precise motions.<p>

And there she was, her compelling, blue eyes gleaming from the shadows of her booth. Watching every sensual move the Kelly made, she licked her glossy wet lips and parted them in a half smile. She was staring, transfixed, on the way her body was flowing with the deep bass sounds of the music.

In a fluent motion, Kelly's dance steps turned her towards Morinth's direction, causing their eyes to meet. It wasn't long before she solicited a graceful wave of Asari hand, inviting her over.

She approached the booth as Morinth motioned her to have a seat. She heard a low, appreciative tone in the voice offering her a drink.

The booth was dark and surprisingly quiet, only the insistent bass was reaching their ears and bodies and the red lighting did nothing to brighten the shadows.

Morinth's eyes were still gleaming, predatory, when she was talking, not revealing much of herself, but Kelly knew enough to guide the conversation the way the Ardat-Yakshi would appreciate.

She mimicked her body language, luring her with her stance and words, much like sundews lure flies with scent. And Morinth was falling for it, hard. It was apparent in the way her arms were reaching out, her pupils dilated, leaving only thin ribbons of blue irises, and how her tone dropped into a soft purr when she finally asked Kelly to get out of here and go to her place.

Inside the apartment, Morinth immediately sat down on the expensive black leather couch. Kelly, looking for any clue to work her way into having Morinth trust her further, padded around the lavish apartment, complimenting art pieces and making small talk, trying to appear hesitant, now that she seemingly was at her mercy.

When she was confident enough to face what she knew was coming, and noticed Morinth was getting impatient, she strolled to the woman and sat on her lap, snuggling up to her and stroking her neck with just her fingertips. She was rewarded with a sigh, deep and eager.

Morinth's lips were as soft and moist as she imagined, sticky with lipstick and sweet drinks they had and her hands were as gentle as they promised to be, brushing her waist and thighs softly.

Lost in the voluptuous kiss, Kelly almost forgot what she was here for. Then the Ardat-Yakshi lifted her chin up and searched her eyes. She saw her eyes going black and panicked.

She did the first thing that came to her mind. She went to her happy place.

Instead of her synapses burning with pain, Kelly felt Morinth go rigid and terminate the incomplete meld as abruptly as it started. She was pushed to the floor in a sudden, jerky movement. Sheer horror blanketed Morinth's face as she tried to understand what she just saw, what she just experienced.

She watched the confused Asari stagger several feet away and drop to the floor in a messy, sobbing heap.

She looked, dumbfounded, as her would-be killer muttered "make it stop" again and again, when door burst open and Shepard and Samara rushed in, eyes wide, guns drawn and ready to shoot.

They spotted Kelly standing over Morinth, who wobbled on the floor like a badly wounded jelly.

Shepard put the gun away and put her arm around Kelly. She led her to the back of the room to see if she was alright, while Samara knelt down beside her daughter.

The woman sounded like she was in excruciating pain as she sobbed, "Mother! Miniature horses with colourful manes and tails! Colourful beams of light stretching across the skies as far as one can see! Pink songs and sunshine!"

Shaken, yet proud of herself, Kelly called, "They're called rainbows you tramp!"

Both Shepard and Samara looked at her in disbelief. She just shrugged and smiled.

"Find peace in the embrace of the Goddess," Samara whispered.

Kelly didn't look, and neither did Shepard.

When the three of them were leaving the apartment, Shepard nudged Kelly's side and offered her fist for Kelly to bump.

"Brohoof?"


End file.
